


Dream Team

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Dream Sex, Fluff, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really wishes he can tell someone – anyone – about his disturbing dream, but even if Aiba thinks their friendship has transcend beyond what is normal, he couldn’t just go on ahead and blabber about how he dreamt about sucking their Leader off in the Jimusho’s shower room after practice, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himitsu_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=himitsu_17), [betzi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=betzi_chan), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Her long overdue fic request, hope you like it dear~
> 
> and for dear Kinoface because she owns Matsujun <3

_I shouldn’t be in here_ , he tells himself but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He’s walking towards the next stall, his senses are hyper-aware about everything around him – the distinct sound of the shower running, the noises coming from the bunch of Juniors loitering in the hallways, and Ohno humming a melody under his breath as he washes himself – all of these seemed to register all at once though he really isn’t sure how it is possible. 

Not to mention the fact that he knows he should not be here – anywhere but here, standing outside the door of Ohno’s shower stall, naked save from the useless beach towel he had wrapped around his waist. 

He knows he should turn around and leave before Ohno realizes he’s out here (he’s not really doing anything, just standing there, but still), before Ohno sees him and teases him of peeking, but no matter how many times he commands himself to move, to step away from the door, his feet won’t budge. 

It’s unusual, really, because he’s pretty sure he’s not that old to be paralyzed, nor is he suffering from some kind of muscle sickness (he just had his monthly physical check up the day before and aside from the doctor telling him he’s perfectly fine, the results of all his tests are clearly indicated on the paper he was handed with). But there’s no logical explanation as to why his body won’t move according to his brain’s wishes, aside from the stupid fact that maybe, this isn’t real. 

Which is equally stupid because the next thing he realizes is the door is slowly opening, so slowly that he can’t even tell if he’s seeing clearly but then everything seemed to fade into the background when the next time he blinks, the door is wide open and there, inside the shower stall is his Leader in all his naked gloriness, his back shoved against the wall, eyes shut close and lips caught in between his teeth. He knows he just ends up in a very dangerous territory when his vision clears and he can finally focuses his gaze onto his Leader, down to Leader’s torso that is surprisingly being blocked by a mass of dark hair and an equally naked body; his Leader’s hands cradling someone else’s head as that someone kneels on the floor, that someone’s hands gripping Ohno’s hips, his head bobbing up and down in an action that doesn’t take a genius to interpret. 

Ohno keens, moves his hands to put them in the person’s hair; his gaze follows the movements of Ohno’s hands, his feet still frozen. He can’t quite understand why Ohno doesn’t seem to realize he is there, watching them, because the door is wide open and there’s no way he can’t see him from where he is. But then Ohno opens his mouth and mutters ‘ _Nino, Nino’_ in quick, breathless succession while Ohno drags his fingers through the person’s hair and he thinks he’s going into shock – everything slows down then as he takes his gaze down, down, to the man sucking his leader off and gasps sharply. 

The person on his knees and giving Ohno an obviously fabulous blowjob is none other than _he_ himself. 

It’s completely weird, to watch himself does something like this (he knows it’s him, of course) but his cock thinks otherwise as it stirs, hardens all at once when he looks up to see Ohno watching him, fingers still carding this _other_ Nino’s hair. 

“L-Leader?” he rasps, finally finding his voice as other Nino’s head continues to bob mercilessly, seemingly unaware that he is being watched. 

Leader smiles and mouths _‘I want you, Nino’_ , then keens and throws his head back, clutching (possibly) Nino’s alter ego’s shoulder. 

His left hand moves to touch himself – 

…. And wakes up with a painful hard on. 

# 

When he comes in that morning for work, the others immediately took notice about his apparent snappishness. 

Well, it couldn’t really be helped when it isn’t a normal thing for anyone, idol or not, to be dreaming of sucking their bandmate’s cock like it’s the most natural thing in the world, because for one, he is sure he had finally gotten over his silly little crush over his Leader long time ago so that dream really was a shock. 

He’s been pondering over this thought that he doesn’t realize he is being watched, until he looks up to find Ohno staring at him from the refreshment table, his brows crease in worry. 

He blinks and manages a smile, lifts his hand and gives the older man a distracted thumbs up, hoping it will ease the older man’s worry and goes back to saving his princess. 

# 

“Are you okay?” Aiba asks when they’re alone and while the others are posing for their collective photos to be taken. 

He shrugs. “Never better,” he says, eyes focused on the screen of his baby blue DS. 

“You don’t look okay though,” Aiba insists, inching closer to watch him play; he’s not really in the mood to talk to anyone today but its Aiba, and not even monster-Jun-in-the-morning was evil enough to snap at happy-Aiba when Aiba comes up to them for a quick snuggle, because after a decade of being together, they are used to Aiba’s overflowing affections. 

But it doesn’t mean he can’t snap at Aiba later on as his means of revenge anyway. 

He sighs, moves his thumb to avoid stepping on those stupid poisonous mushrooms on the way to the cave where his princess awaits. “Just didn’t get enough sleep,” he says, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” 

Aiba makes a soft noise from the back of his throat and doesn’t say anything for about a few seconds before he speaks again. “You’re lying,” Aiba says, firm and knowing, and Nino tries not to groan out loud. “Not getting enough sleep has never been a problem for you, if I may recall, because we all know your messed-up sleeping habit, Nino; now stop lying and tell me the truth,” 

He hits PAUSE and bites his lips, lifts his left hand to massage his temple; he really wishes he can tell someone – anyone – about his disturbing dream, but even if Aiba thinks their friendship has transcend beyond what is normal, he couldn’t just go on ahead and blabber about how he dreamt about sucking their Leader off in the Jimusho’s shower room after practice, right? 

He means to keep his mouth shut but then Ohno gets in the way of his eyes, the older man’s hips and fabulous backside looks enticingly beautiful in that black leather pants the stylish chose to dress him for this particular shoot. He sighs and wonders how the world is out to get him today and how life is so unfair, how Ohno is so pretty he wants to fuck him right then and there. 

“Kazu?” 

He hears nothing as he rests his chin on his palm, eyes glassy as he stares and stares, drinking in the sight of his Leader’s phenomenal asset.

“It’s Oh-chan’s fault because he’s fucking beautiful and I dreamt of him last night – I dreamt about sucking him off and I woke up with a hard on so huge I didn’t even manage to touch myself before I realized I’m coming in my pants,” he says absently. 

He realizes he says those words out loud when he turns and Aiba is exclaiming “WOW,” in a very loud voice. 

Fuck.

 

# 

Aiba at least refrains to say anything (for now) to anyone even though Jun threatens to feed him with nothing but tofu for the whole month (because Aiba had apparently grown weary of eating mabo tofu and now he hates it) if he doesn’t start talking. Apparently, the others saw and heard Aiba’s loud squealing as he wraps Nino in his arms, shaking Nino like a limp doll with a little too much enthusiasm than the situation warranted. 

“I promised Nino,” he tells Jun, eyes shining with mischief. “ – and you know Mattsun, I’m a man who keeps his promises no matter how hard it is to keep them,” 

Jun backs away without a word, locks the door expertly behind him before he turns around to face Aiba again. He licks his lips and moves his hands where he knows Aiba wants them, hovering over his zipper as Aiba struggles to free himself from being tied against Jun’s headboard with his own scarf. 

Jun flicks the button of his zipper and slowly tugs his zipper down, revealing something familiar – the garters of _Aiba’s_ boxers. 

Aiba sees this and tugs harder on the temporary bondage. “Are you wearing my boxers, Matsujun?” he rasps. 

Jun doesn’t say anything, just moves his fingers and slips them inside his (technically Aiba’s) boxers, taking his half-erect cock. 

“Shit,” Aiba curses, watching Jun strokes himself – the game begins and he knows it. His mouth waters though his throat feels dry and he knows exactly what his mouth wants. Jun tugs Aiba’s boxers a little lower till Aiba can see the outline of Jun’s cock, deliberately hidden by Jun’s pretty, pretty hands. “Shit,” 

Jun grins. “You want this, Aiba-chan?” 

Aiba barely manages a growl of response, his wrist feels numb at being tied for so long but ignores it by keeping his gaze on Jun’s hand, on those dexterous fingers touching himself; he knows Jun is only doing this for the simple reason that he wants in on everything his bandmates are doing, that Jun doesn’t want to be kept in the dark where his bandmates are concerned. But Aiba isn’t one to be fooled, because he’s pretty sure Jun doesn’t care about their bandmates’ private lives as long as they’re not doing anything to fuck things up. Jun just likes to gossip even though he doesn’t want to admit it and he knows that this time, all he needs is do what he’s always good at – to tease the fuck out of Aiba till Aiba gives in, since this time, Aiba knows all the juicy details to the very thing Jun is after. 

Aiba swallows thickly and nods, bites his lips when Jun all but struts towards him and stops when he’s about two steps away from where Aiba is, takes his cock out and pumps it eagerly. Aiba’s breath whooshes out of him, whimpers as he watches the head of Jun’s cock so near to his face. 

“Jun, please?” 

Jun chuckles, stills his hand and lets Aiba see the way he thumbs at the head of his cock, wiping the shiny liquid away. Aiba knows he must look as eager as he feels, his mischievousness melting at the same time Jun starts touching himself; he don’t want Jun to be touching himself, he wants his mouth on Jun, he wants his own hands do the touching. 

Jun laughs softly and guides his cock so Aiba can see it, its hardness and the copper-coloured tip shining with pearliness; Aiba’s throat goes even drier. 

“This will cost you, you know it will, Aiba-chan,” Jun says, his voice hoarse and husky. Aiba can’t help but nod. 

“Yes,” 

Jun crosses the small distance between them and offers his cock to Aiba’s waiting mouth, letting him have a little taste, and Aiba takes the opportunity to run his tongue across the leaking head, whimpering in frustration when Jun takes a step back with a smug smile. 

“Jun, Jun come back here,” he wails, knows that he’s begging but he doesn’t care; he wants Jun’s cock and he wants it now, wants more of its taste Jun knows he loves. 

Jun lifts a finger and shakes it, still smiling. “Uh oh, no. Tell me first,” 

Aiba closes his eyes, licks his lips as the aftertaste of Jun’s cock lingering sweetly in his tongue, muttering a silent apology to Nino, wherever the hell he is. 

“I’m waiting,” Jun prompts him and Aiba opens his eyes to the heaven waiting in between Jun’s legs. He nods and licks his lips again.

“Nino says you’re an overbearing drama queen, but that you’re the most beautiful overbearing drama queen to ever exist and he likes you just the way you are,” he lies through his teeth. 

Jun’s mouth twitches. 

“You liar,” Jun breathes, hand suddenly on himself. “ – and because of that, you’re not getting anything tonight,” he follows, and starts pumping himself.

“No, Jun, please no, I’ll tell you, no!”

Jun smirks. “Too late, Aiba-chan, ah –“

 

# 

He checks his watch when the instructor finally says they’re done for the day, scowls when he realizes it’s already a little bit late to go out for a few drinks. The rehearsal room is already deserted save from a couple of cleaning staffs and he quickly heads out to shower before he goes home. 

It’s a little weird to perform dance practice all by himself but he guesses it couldn’t be helped. These days, he and his bandmates couldn’t seem to have their schedules match up, that is why rehearsals are being held whenever they have the chance to squeeze it in between their busy schedules. 

He goes straight to the shower room after he’s stripped himself off his clothes, simply wrapping himself with a towel around his waist; the hallways are deserted and he is at least glad to have the place to himself as he pushes the door open. 

He is finally inside when he realizes he isn’t alone at all. 

The sound of shower running, the unmistakable voice humming while the water runs could only be one person – he’s moving before he realizes it, stopping just in front of the second stall, eyes widening to find the shower’s door is wide open and his naked Leader facing the wall, washing his hair, his fabulous ass bared for Nino’s eyes to see. 

He’s frozen on his feet, unable to move, just watching Ohno’s hands and the way the water flows across his skin; his cock stirs, its attention suddenly piqued and that’s exactly the same time Ohno turns around, his wet hair plastered against his forehead and meets Nino’s gaze. 

Nino barely manages to command his eyes not to look down but it’s too late, his eyes are already there, unblinking as he gazes at his Leader’s half-hard erection, giving the whole package a thorough run-over and swallowing hard. 

Ohno looks wholly unperturbed and simply turns the water off, brushing his hair back, squinting at the water falling down his eyes. “Like what you see?” Ohno says, facing Nino fully. Nino thinks his muscles suddenly turned to stone. “You know you don’t have to just stand there,” Ohno follows, fingers moving to point at his now very stiff cock. “You can come here and do something about this,” 

Nino doesn’t know how he manages to move from his spot but the next thing he realizes is the fact that he’s got his hands around Ohno’s neck, his mouth sucking the air out from Ohno’s own and moaning. It sure feels like he couldn’t keep up with his own body’s movements, his brain seemingly unable to grasp the quickness of his own judgments until he’s already doing it. 

“N-Nino,” Ohno moans and he parts his lips, grips Ohno’s hips and takes Ohno in deeper; just then he realizes he’s no longer kissing Ohno but he’s on his knees and is sucking his Leader’s cock to the root and humming. 

He pulls back and stares at Ohno’s bobbing cock and notices how fucking familiar this is, ignoring Ohno’s attempt at shoving his cock back into the heat of his mouth by blinking a couple of times. 

“What the fucking hell?” he asks himself just as Ohno hums questioningly, fingers tugging at his hair and thrusting his hips. “Oh-chan, can you please hold it for a bit, can’t you see I’m thinking here?!” he snarls, but doesn’t let go of Ohno even though he really thinks he ought to. Ohno makes a noise from the back of his throat and stills himself, allows Nino to resolve whatever the hell he needs to resolve so long as he gets back to sucking him off after he’s done with whatever it is he’s doing.

Nino, in turn, is completely baffled to find himself in this situation, realizing belatedly how weirdly familiar this is. 

He’s on his knees, sucking on his Leader’s cock. 

His dream last night: they’re on the same damn place, doing the same damn thing. 

What. The. Hell? 

It takes a few more minutes before Ohno shifts. “Kazu, is there any way your mouth’s going to suck me again or shall I take care of this myself?” Ohno asks, clearly part-annoyed. 

Nino thinks the world really is out to get him today but there’s no way he’s going to complain after the thing when his dream just became reality, no pun intended. 

He smiles and thinks he really should enjoy this while it lasts, pushing Ohno back against the wall before leaning up to lick a broad stripe from the base of Ohno’s cock to the tip, ending his journey with a teasing roll at the head. 

Ohno lets out a moan that sounded exactly that of his dream, parting his mouth wide enough to let Ohno slip all the way inside with a vague hum. Ohno lets out a string of curses, arches his back and moans Nino’s name.

# 

His reality doesn’t just end with him giving Ohno a blowjob but with Ohno fucking him twice, once in the shower and the other time on the bench. He was bracing himself on his hands, his legs parted wide while Ohno thrust in and out of him, one of Ohno’s feet was on top of the bench for leverage. 

It was fucking awesome – better than all his wet dreams about Leader combined. 

# 

The next day, he and Ohno came in together, hand in hand and stops in front of their green room to the loud cries of Aiba Masaki as Jun howls, 

“So you’re saying you told Leader about Nino’s dream?!” 

Nino turns to Ohno who shrugs and pushes the door open. Aiba cries even more, hiding his taller self behind Sho who is looking animatedly at Ohno and Nino’s joined hands. Luckily, Jun’s attention is apparently on Aiba and how he wants to make sure he hurt Aiba in the most effective ways today. 

Nino blushes but hides his embarrassment with a scowl, though he doesn’t let go of Ohno’s hand even when they both settle on the sofa. 

Ohno settles to snooze against Nino’s shoulder and is asleep within seconds, not caring about one of his bandmate’s impending doom.

“Care telling me why J looks hell bent on killing Masaki so early?” Nino throws his question to Sho, who is most likely the only capable one of the three to answer him sensibly. 

Jun turns around then, gaze catching his and Ohno’s intertwined fingers and blinks, then turns his gaze back to Aiba. 

“Well, it sure looks like your blabbering gave good results,” he says and reaches over to tweak at Aiba’s ear. Aiba looks confused for a moment, sees Ohno slumped against Nino and their hands joined together and Aiba’s expression changes completely. 

He stands up, shoving Sho out of the way that nearly sends Sho stumbling face-first on the floor and does a ridiculous victory pose, yelling, 

“Yaay, my guardian-angel self just saved my bestfriends! They fuck already, oh sweet baby Jesus, I’m awesome!” 

Nino covers his face with his hands and wonders what he did to deserve this. But then Ohno mumbles something incoherent against his neck and Ohno’s fingers tightens against his, and he realizes, it isn’t so bad telling his friends about his worries (or this time, his dreams) afterall. 

Especially not when he gets to monopolize Ohno’s ass and cock for as long as they both shall live.

 

-End-


End file.
